PDA, strawberries, MARRIAGE ?
by HyukkieLove
Summary: SJM is once again on trip...but thanks god it technology it possible to remain a contact...Hae miss Hyukkie terribly but Hyukkie only thinks about strwaberries...so what should Hae do...?


LovelyHyuk: Eunhyuk

BadaHae: Donghae

SweetieMin: Sungmin /Kyuhyun ^^

AsianCinderella: Heechul

ChulliesPrince: Hangeng

TeukiTeuk: Leeteuk

LovelyHyuk is now online

BadaHae is now online

LovelyHyuk: DONGHAEEEEEEE ! _

BadaHae: Aww~~Hyukkie *hugs you tight*

LovelyHyuk: I miss you sooooooo... much...

BadaHae: me too, baby *kisses*

LovelyHyuk: *smiles* ...so...how s China ? =3

BadaHae: Hmm ...It's wonderful but without you ...I feel so lonely...

LovelyHyuk. Hae, let's spend our next honeymoon in China ok? *smiles sweetly*

BadaHae: Lovely! I love you, Hyukkie!

LovelyHyuk: Me too...

BadaHae: By the way... I bought a lot of sweets and gifts for you ^w^-

LovelyHyuk: OMO~~Hae r-really *q* *starts drooling*

BadaHae: Yup :D

BadaHae: A lot of strawberry sweets *smiles*

LovelyHyuk: OMG Hae~I promise to kiss you to death when you return

BadaHae: Kekeke a sweet death...3

BadaHae: And Hyukkie~

LovelyHyuk: Yes ?

BadaHae: I also bought you a sexy night dress *grins*

LovelyHyuk: OMG WHAT ? O/O

LovelyHyuk: Why? When?... Where did you get it and... and how did you get it ?*blushes*

BadaHae: Kekeke...S.E.C.R.E.T :D

LovelyHyuk: Youuuuuu /

BadaHae: Hehe, don't worry... I was only thinking of you when I bought it, no one else ^_^-

LovelyHyuk: Arghhh ...You're such a pervert ... \(/)/

BadaHae: But you still love me *smiles*

BadaHae: Do you wanna see it? =3

LovelyHyuk: N-nooo /

BadaHae: To Late XDDDDD

Image is uploaded...

(link for the photo)

AsianCinderella is now online

AsianCinderella: O_O...Hyukjae...are you watching yadong AGAIN ...?

LovelyHyuk: WTF ? HELL NOOOOOOO ! /

LovelyHyuk: Argghhhh ! LEE DONGHAE /

BadaHae: Yes dear~

LovelyHyuk: You' re the biggest pervert fish in the WORLD ! _

BadaHae: I know...thanks for the compliment ^^-

AsianCinderella: Hey! Stop ignoring me ...!

BadaHae: Oh ... Annyeong, hyung *waves*

LovelyHyuk: Hi Heechul hyung!

AsianCinderella: Hey Guys ... Fishy -ah~...is Hannie there ?

BadaHae: Ehh wait...*gonna look for Gege*

AsianCinderella: X3

BadaHae: He s here ...^^

ChulliesPrince is now online

ChulliesPrince: Hello dear~

AsianCinderella: Awwww ~~ HANNIEEE~3 *hot hot kisses*

ChulliesPrince: ^_^

AsianCinderella: I miss you so much~ *pout*

ChulliesPrince: I miss your touch too!

AsianCinderella: Aw~ pervert Chinese man *still kissing*

LovelyHyuk: X/x

ChulliesPrince: You re missing my touch too...don't you~~*sucking on your neck*

AsianCinderella: Hmm...you're right *smirk* hahahaa~3

LovelyHyuk: Arghhh please STOP PDA-ing! /

AsianCinderella: Why ? It's hot X3

LovelyHyuk: Arghh~no it isn't...

AsianCinderella: Man... You're so boring...just try it out...

BadaHae: Yeah Hyuk...let's try it out :D

LovelyHyuk: WHAT- ?

AsianCinderella: Come on Hannie~let's continue it in an another chatroom X3

ChulliesPrince: As you wish my love~

AsianCinderella is now offline

ChulliesPrince is now offline

BadaHae: So ...now my sweetie Monkey...*smirk*

LovelyHyuk: O_O

BadaHae: *licking lips*...Hyukkie~~let's try it out now ^^

LovelyHyuk: N-no Hae...I-I don't wanna do such dirty things...

BadaHae: Let s try some dirty talk *winks*

LovelyHae: W-what ?

BadaHae: Hyukkie...I love you *sloppy kisses*

LovelyHyuk: *blushes* /

BadaHae: *smirks*...you like it don't you...*starts sucking on your neck*

LovelyHyuk: St-stop it H-Hae...

SweetieMin is now online

SweetieMin: Annyeooooong~ 3

BadaHae: *unbuttoning your shirt*

SweetieMin:WTF? O/O

LovelyHyuk: Stop it now, Hae...*still blushing*

BadaHae: Why should I ...*licks and kisses your Chest*

SweetieMin:W-What!

SweetieMin: A-am I wrong to be here? O_O

LovelyHyuk: I-it's enough now, Hae

BadaHae: B-but why we're in the middle of PDA-ing...*pouts*

LovelyHyuk: first ...Sungmin-hyung is here...and second...IT'S MORE THAN PDA !

SweetieMin: wow...finally you guys recognize me... =_=

BadaHae: Aww~but I just wanna show you my love...

LovelyHyuk: Arghhhh...pls in a another way...*sigh*

LovelyHyuk: And... sorry Minnie-hyung...

BadaHae: *pouts*

SweetieMinnie: I-It's ok ^^

BadaHae:...Yeah sorry...*still sulking*

SweetieMin: :))

BadaHae: By the way...how's Kyu doing?... Is he still sick ...?

SweetieMin: Oh great...you know...I'm his new servant ...=_=

LovelyHyuk:O_O?

BadaHae: O_O?

SweetieMin: "Minnie please massage me... Minnie I'm hungry, cook for me...Minnie play Star Craft with me ...Minnie I wanna watch TV...Minnie unbutton my jammie ...Minnie do this, do that..." Arghhhh _

SweetieMin: I'm going to kill this evil maknae ...!

LovelyHyuk: Aww~~poor poor Minnie~*hugs*

SweetieMin: thanks, Hyukkie O_Q *hugs back*

BadaHae: Arghh stop hugging each other..._

LovelyHyuk: Kekeke..jealous? *grins*

SweetieMin: *still hugging Hyuk* :D

BadaHae: LEE SUNGMIN ...I M WARNing YOUUU _ !

LovelyHyuk: XP

SweetieMin:XPP

BadaHae: Buhuu...I'm going to tell it Teukie Umma TT TT

LovelyHyuk: Just go ahead XD

BadaHae: Hyukkie-ah~why are so mean? TT TT *sobs*

TeukiTeuk is now online:

TeukiTeuk: Hello my beloved sons! :D

BadaHae: Buhuh Umma~ glad you're here...Minnie hyung and Hyukkie are bullying me Q_O

TeukiTeuk: Minnie...Hyuk ... is that true?

LovelyHyuk: We are just hugging each other...=_=

SweetieMin: Yup ^w^

TeukiTeuk:So so...is Hae jealous again...?

SweetieMin: Jup XDDDDD

BadaHae: o_O

TeukiTeuk: Hae-ahh~they're just hugging and not kissing...so don't worry about that

BadaHae: Buhuh Umma~ that s not helping...Q_Q

LovelyHyuk: *grins*

TeukiTeuk: Ahh~by the way...Hyukkie-ah ...Manager hyung is calling you

LovelyHyuk: Why?

TeukiTeuk: There's lot of fan gifts for you =3

LovelyHyuk: Wahhh really *_*

TeukiTeuk: Neh...=3

LovelyHyuk: Kyaaa~I'm coming back soon ^^~ bye 3

LovelyHyuk is now offline

BadaHae: Buhu Hyukkieee~~ TT ^ TT

LovelyHyuk is now online:

LovelyHyuk: Aw~~I nearly forget...Hae-ah~

BadaHae: Y-yes O_O

LovelyHyuk: *kisses*

LovelyHyuk: Be a good Fishy and wait for me ok? ^w^-

BadaHae: *_* Aw~~Hyukkie ...I will always wait for you !

LovelyHyuk: good~BB Hae *winks*

LovelyHyuk is now offline

BadaHae: Omoo~ I have such a sweetie lover X3333

SweetieMin: So cute~

TeukiTeuk: keke~you see...:D

BadaHae: *smiles*

SweetieMin: OMG Kyuhyun is here _

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) Hey Guys!

SweetieMin: =_=

TeukiTeuk: Hey there! *hugs*

BadaHae: Yo Man ! XD...How are ya?

SweetieMin: Hmm.. fine...but I m a bit thirsty...Sungmin-ah~

SweetieMin: What ? -.-

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) Could you...

SweetieMin: NO! ...Do it by yourself...

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun)Aww~but I'm sick ...*puppy eyes*

SweetiEMin: That won't work anymore...I'm not your slave =_=

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) *pout* fine...then give me at least a kiss *grins*

SweetieMin: *rolls eyes* spoiled brat *kisses*

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) =D

BadaHae: Buhuhu I miss my monkey Q_Q

TeukiTeuk: Man Hae... he s been out for only 5 minutes

BadaHae: Like I care...I miss him...O_Q

SweetieMin (Kyuhyun): *rolles eyes* Your annoying...stop being so childish and shut up...-.-

BadaHae: What? Youuu ! Buhuhuh Kyuhyunnie~is so meeeann *cries*

SweetieMin: Aww~hae...don't cry..

SweetieMin (Kyuhyun): :D

TeukiTeuk: Kyu...! Stop grinning like a fool... look what you did...*comforts Hae*

SweetieMin (Kyuhyun): =_=

BadaHae: I WANT MY HYUKKIEEE ! _

LovelyHyuk is now online

SweetieMin (Kyuhyun): Thank god ...*sighs*

BadaHae: KYAAA HYUKKIEEE *hugs tight* w

LovelyHyuk: C-can't breath...X_x

SweetieMin (Kyuhyun): LMAO XDDD

BadaHae: I missed you sooooooo much _

LovelyHyuk:I was only gone for 10 minutes o_O

BadaHae: I don't care..._

LovelyHyuk: Hae-ah~ you re so childish again...

BadaHae: Let me..._

LovelyHyuk Aww~Guuuyss X3

LovelyHyuk: You now what? ...I got a lot of Strawberry gifts from ELFS *_*

LovelyHyuk: OMG I'm so in HEAVEN 3 *drolls*

BadaHae: O-ok...but I have Strawberry gifts for you too.. O_o

LovelyHyuk: Aw~ there' Strawberry plushies, Strawberry cookies, strawberry chocolate...

BadaHae: Hyukkie? O_O

LovelyHyuk: Strawberry buns, strawberry cakes..

BadaHAe HYUKKIE ? O_Q

LovelyHyuk: Strawberries...*q*

SweetieMin: OMG Hae...I think ..you are losing your Hyukkie to these strawberries ...

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) XDDDDDDD LMAO!

BadaHae: OMG HYUUUUKIEEEEE O_O! COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES! _

LovelyHyuk: sooo...many strawberries ...

BadaHae: OMO~ O TO KA JOOO ! TT _TT

SweetieMin:(Kyuhyun) Oh man..stop crying and forget him...you will never see him again .. XD

BadaHae:*cries his eyes off'*

TeukiTeuk: Arghh evil maknae..I m gonna ban you from this chatroonm =I

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun ) WTF? Why ? O_o ...

TeukiTeuk: Look at Hae...It's your fault...and I don't like it =C

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) Why? Is it my fault that he is such a crybaby! -.-

LovelyHyuk: Wahh...I can see my strawberry heaven ...*-*

BadaHae: TT^TT

SweetieMin: Awww Hae Kyuhyunnie didn t mean it...right Kyuhyun! *death glare*

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun ) Nope~! I really mean it XD!

TeukiTeuk: That s it! You are banned now!

BadaHae: HYUKKIE LET S GET MARRIED !

LovelyHyuk : Straw- WHAT!O_O

TeukiTeuk: O_O!

SweetieMin: O_O!

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun ) : 8D!

LovelyHyuk:W-W-WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!

BadaHae: B-B-But Hyukkie don t you wanna marry me Q_Q!*cries* don t you love me T_T!

LovelyHyuk: Sure.. but we can t get married...we are both males...and if it would work...it would be a scandal...

BadaHae: Then we do it between us

LovelyHyuk: B-But-

BadaHae: Hyuk ...you don t wanna marry me? ...do you prefer these stupid strawberries over me O_Q

BadaHae: Hyuk-ah...I'm so hurt...*sobs*

LovelyHyuk: Hae-ah what are you saying...it's not that I prefer strawberry more than you ...you' re my LOVER...Hae...you're really ...REALLY important to me...

BadaHae: So then why?...

LovelyHyuk: I-I m just not sure about that idea...

AsianCinderella is now online

AsianCinderella: Did I hear the word "marriage"? 8D

SweetieMin: W-where did you get it? O_O

AsianCinderella: I can hear cries =_=

LovelyHyuk: O/O

AsianCinderella: So are you guys getting married ?

BadaHae: TT^TT

AsianCinderella: I guess that was a no ...

LovelyHyuk: I-it ...it just that...

AsianCinderella: Hae suggested a marriage and you aren't sure about it...am I right ?

LovelyHyuk: How did you know ...?

AsianCinderella: *rolles eyes*

AsianCinderella : I know you too well...

AsianCinderella: So...let me be your wedding planner ^^

LovelyHyuk: WTF? But hyung ..I-I'm not even sure about this idea

AsianCinderella: I don't care ...I wanna play wedding planner :D

BadaHae: =_=

TeukiTeuk: =_=

SweetieMin: =_=

LovelyHyuk: =_=

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun): XD I support you !

AsianCinderella: Good boy ^^

LovelyHyuk: Argghhhh.. .that's not HELPING _

SweetieMin: agree...-_-

BadaHae: Hyuk-ahh~ don t you want me TT^TT

AsianCinderella: Imagine Hyukkie...a three-storey strawberry cake as your wedding cake *grins*

LovelyHyuk: A-a t-thre- three-storey s-strawberry c-cake ...?

BadaHae: O_o

AsianCinderella: Yes...and a lot of strawberry short cakes...*smirks*

LovelyHyuk: Hae...let's get married...

Sweetiemin:(Kyuhyun) XDDDD good job

AsianCinderella: praise me... praise me XDDD

BadaHae: I have the impression that Hyukkie is going to marry the cake rather than me -_-

AsianCinderella: Hey...that's not praising -.-

AsianCinderella: Yet, I've persuaded Hyukkie to marry you ... and that's how you thank me...hmmph no manners ...

LovelyHyuk: Three-storey strawberry cake...*drooling*

SweetieMin: Hae... I think you're losing Hyukkie again ...

BadaHae: OMO~~HYUKKIEEE Q_Q

SweetieMin:(Kyuhyun) XDDD that's the praise XDDD...

SweetieMin : SHUT UP !

TeukiTeuk: SHUT UP !

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) -_-

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

SweetieMin:(Kyuhyun) Stop getting on my nerves ! _

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

BadaHae: HYUKKIE !

LovelyHyuk: H-huh?...?

BadaHae:Hyukkie look at me:

LovelyHyuk: *blinks*

BadaHae: Stop thinking about the stupid cake and pay more attention to me...I'm feeling so alone Q_O

LovelyHyuk: Who says that I wanna paying attention to you ?

BadaHae:

LovelyHyuk: J-just joking...

BadaHae: ...

LovelyHyuk: H-Hae?

BadaHae: Hyukjae... say that you love me...

AsianCinderella: XD...Donghae's serious XDD...Hyuk you re going to die XD

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) XDDD right

SweetieMin: Arghh just shut up and let them be for a while...*death glares*

AsianCinderella: XDDDD why should I? I'm Kim Heechul XDD

TeukiTeuk: Heechul-ah...if you don't stop ...I will let you play Cinderella...and me and Sungmin will be your 2 beautiful stepsisters...

AsianCinderella: *gulps*

TeukiTeuk: You too Kyuhyunnie...*glare*

SweetieMin:(Kyuhyun) *roles eyes* yeah...

TeukiTeuk: Good boy...^-^

LovelyHyuk: Hae...

BadaHae: ...

LovelyHyuk: I love you ...and I really do... sorry for my attitude...

BadaHae: ...

LovelyHyuk: Hae?

BadaHae:...

LovelyHyuk: Arghhh..What do you want ?...Arghh stop being so silent...! _

BadaHae: PDA-ing..

BadaHae: Kiss me in front of them hotly...*smirks*

LovelyHyuk: W-what ? O/O

SweetieMin: ./.

BadaHae:...

LovelyHyuk: B-but H-Hae i-it's embarrassing...

BadaHae:...

LovelyHyuk: Arghhhh...*hot-sloppy- tongue kisses*

BadaHae: *grins* that's my naughty monkey ...*holds you on the waist*

BadaHae: *grabs your sexy ass*

SweetieMin: *blushes*

TeukieTeuk: O/O ... arghhh I'm really too old for such things...

AsianCinderela: Kyaahaha I take that as a confession XDDD...TEUKI IS OLD OLD~...AND UGLY~~

TeukiTeuk: Wanna die? -_-

AsianCinderela: Don't be sad.. no one can be as beautiful as MEE~ *grins* ^w^-

TeukiTeuk: HATE YOU ! _

AsianCinderella: Same here~ :D

BadaHae: *continues kissing like that*

SweetieMin: Arghhh~it's enough _

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) Aww~do you feel lonely? I'm still here you know~*smirks*

SweetieMin: W-what d-do you wanna do O_O *gulps*

SweetieMin:(Kyuhyun) Let me give you the same feeling...*starts kissing your neck*

SweetieMin: OMG Kyuhyun stop molesting me! O/O

SweetieMin: Why? ...You like it, don't ya...*unbuttoning your jammies*

SweetieMin: I-I d-don't feel lonely...a-and why should I O/O *tries to button up my jammies*

SweetieMin: Argh~Kyu stop it /

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) :D... show me your sexy ass~3

SweetieMin: Omo~~help me umma Q/O

TeukiTeuk: Arghhh~ KYUHYUN STOP IT...OR YOU WILL SEE WHAT YA GET!

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) :D...or else ?

AsianCinderella: That's right Kyuhyunnie~fight for your love ! XDDDD

TeukiTeuk: Arghh...If you don t stop molesting Minnie I will ban you from your computer for 2 MONTHS...and that includes Star Craft...

SweetieMin: Arghhh...fine...you got me...*pouts* =_=

TeukiTeuk: All of my children are getting perverted *sighs* -_-...

TeukiTeuk: What did I do wrong in your education ...am I really a bad umma?

AsianCinderela:OMG drama Teuk is here...

SweetieMin: Awww~Umma~ everything will be gonna be ok ...and thank you.. you're a great umma *smiles* ^w^

TeukiTeuk: S-sungminnie Q_Q aww~my son~~ *hugs tightly*

SweetieMin: ^w^-

SweetieMin: (Kyuhyun) I really wanna puke...

BadaHae: *licks Hyukkies lips* X3

LovelyHyuk: ok Hae~ that's enough..-.-

BadaHae: Awww~but you taste so good~ *squeezing your sweetie ass*

LovelyHyuk: Arghhh HAE !

BadaHae: Ok ok ...just kiss me once more =3

LovelyHyuk: Arghh~such a cheeky Fish *kisses*

BadaHae: X3 *happy fish*

SweetieMin: Aww~so you two are really getting married ?

LovelyHyuk:...isn't it obvious? *sighs*

SweetieMin: So then..CONGRATULATIONS HAE AND HYUKKIEE ! *hugs* ^_?-

TeukiTeuk: Yup congratulation X3 *hugs*

BadaHae: Kekeke..thanks X33333 *dances* Hyukkie~3

LovelyHyuk: Hm?

BadaHae: I really really LOVE you

LovelyHyuk: Love you too... =)

BadaHae: Honey ?

LovelyHyuk: Hm?

BadaHae: Are you happy?

LovelyHyuk: To be honest ...yeah I am *kisses your cheek*

BadaHae: Awww~Hyukkie you really make me happy X3

LoveHyuk: Kekeeke ^_^-

SweetieMin: OMO~~so cute X3

TeukieTeuk: HaeHyuk is real XD

SweetieMin: Aw~~Hae..Hyukkie? ...

BadaHae: Yaeh?

SweetieMin: Can I be your best man? *puppy-bunny-eyes*

LovelyHyuk: Of coure ^^

SweetieMin: Awww~~Kyu KYU ! Did you hear it ... I will be their best man kyaaa~

SweetieMin: yeah yeah whatever...

TeukiTeuk: Neh boys ...where do we get a priest O_O?

AsianCinderella: Aww~ don't worry ...we already have one ;)!

TeukiTeuk: And who ! _

AsianCinderela: SIWOOONNIEEE~~ our perfect priest XDDDD

TeukiTeuk: Wahaha yeah right XDD

AsianCinderella: Aww we need to go shopping *_*

SweetieMin: Yeah...and let's look for lot of pink fluffy stuff...for decorations of course ...! X3

BadaHae: Awww~I don't wanna get married in a pink room ...

LovelyHyuk: Ohhhh shisus...it s gonna be a long long night ...*sighs*


End file.
